Siblings Of The Web
by Celgress
Summary: There are infinite worlds infinite possibilities. What if in one such world Peter did not come to live with his aunt and uncle in Queens alone? What if his younger sister Teresa came with him? Furthermore what if on that fateful day she to had been bitten by the infamous spider? Behold a reality apart from the one you know so well. The reality of Spider-Man and his sister Arachne!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a request by a dear friend of my Gaara King of the Sand. Gara has been and continues to be of immense help with number of my stories. I hope you enjoy this humble offering my friend. Sorry it took so long to start lol.**

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Siblings Of The Web – Prologue

By

Celgress

"You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has. You can't understand what lays ahead if you don't understand the past. You'll never learn to fly now until you're standing at the cliff. And you can't truly love until you've given up on it."

Satellite (2011) Rise Against

Queens, early morning

"Bye Uncle Ben. Bye Aunt May." Fifteen year old Peter Parker said kissing his Aunt May on her cheek then he plucked a pastry from the toaster oven on his way towards the back door. Peter was dressed in his customary black slacks and buttoned up white dress shirt. Silver wire framed glasses were perched on his face.

"Have fun on your field trip to Horizon Labs young man." Aunt May called after her departing nephew from her positioned seated at the dining room table across from Uncle Ben. Her white hair tied in a long dignified ponytail. Her soft blue eyes shined with kindness from behind her horn rimmed glasses.

"Oh believe me I will." Peter said animatedly. "Less than a month into my sophomore year of high school and I'm already visiting Horizon Labs for the first time, one of the premier research facilities in the world. I can hardly believe it."

"Remember kiddo be on your best behavior." Uncle Ben said gruffly from behind his copy of the Daily Bugle. His steely grey eyes the same color as his neatly close cropped hair, a holdover from his younger days spent as a marine. "I know you're excited but don't lose your head over this thing. Remember what your Aunt and I have taught you. Be respectful, listen and most importantly be mindful of your surroundings at all times. We do live in New York City, one never knows what might happen."

"Ben don't worry the boy unnecessarily." Aunt May chided.

"Forewarned is forearmed May." Uncle Ben said. "Now run off kiddo and have fun." Uncle Ben put down the newspaper. He reached into his shirt pocket retrieving two twenty dollar bills. "My treat."

"Gee thanks Uncle Ben." Peter said smiling as be snatched away the bills.

"Ben you're spoiling the boy." Aunt May said.

"Go out with your friends somewhere nice for supper after the field trip, ok Peter?" Uncle Ben said ignoring his wife's chastising tone.

"Sure thing," Peter said between bits of pastry. Peter shouldered his battered brown corduroy book bag leaving home.

"Peter forgot his field trip pass." Aunt May said frowning she picked up the key card from the kitchen table. "They might not let him inside Horizon Labs without it. Security is so tight there."

"Don't look at me. I'm due at work in fifteen minutes. The Horizon Building is on the other side of town." Aunt May said. "Oh dear, I promise Anna Watson I could take her shopping. He hasn't gotten out much since her hip surgery."

"Good morning Uncle Ben. Good morning Aunt May." Peter's eleven-year-old sister Teresa Parker said entering the kitchen.

The tween stopped to give Ben a kissed on his cheek at his urging. She was dressed in blue overalls, a red short-sleeved undershirt, and red sneakers. Her shoulder short brown hair was styled in a pixie cut. She was the definition of cute although she hated to hear that.

The brother and sister pair came to live with Ben & May following the tragic deaths of their parents in a plane crash. Peter been five at the time and Teresa little more than a baby. Although employees of the Federal Government Ben's brother Richard and his wife Mary Peter left behind no life insurance because government officials would not release the monies. Something about "a classified project". While the family never had much in the way of cash their house was always full of love.

"Tess," Aunt May said. Everyone called Teresa Tess rather than use her full name. "Could you be a dear and take Peter's field trip pass to Horizon Labs. He forgot it."

"But I wanted to go shopping with you and Mrs. Watson," Teresa whined. "You promised Aunt May. It's my only day off this semester that isn't a holiday when all the stores will be open."

"Tess please do this for me." Aunt May said.

"But Aunt May-," Teresa began to further protest.

"Listen to your aunt Tess. We're Parkers. Family sticks together. Always remember that. Take the key card to Peter." Uncle Ben said firmly.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid card to Peter," Teresa pouted. "But I don't have to like it."

Meanwhile

Peter reached the bus stop located about a block away in under fifteen minutes his best time yet. Sure he had to dodge a couple unsavory characters along his route but this was New York such things were expected. Two of Peter's three friends waited for him at the bus stop: one was Liz the other his best female friend Gwen.

Gwen was the daughter of NYPD Captain George Stacy. Like Peter she was what most people would term a geek. The blonde haired girl always wore grey cargo pants along with a hoodie of some sort. Today it was orange. A matching hair band and unfashionable chunky glasses completed her ensemble. With her bright blue eyes, well portioned face and clear pale complexion Gwen could easily have been considered good looking if she'd put more effort into her outward appearance.

Liz Allen was Gwen's opposite in almost every way. Where Gwen was reserved the dark eyed, mocha skinned, black haired girl was outgoing. Where Gwen felt comfortable in a thrown together outfit Liz wouldn't be caught dead in anything less than one of color coordinated perfection. Gwen often joked around Liz seldom did although she frequently flashed her dazzling smile to impress. Currently Liz was clad in an airy navy blue dress with matching pumps that bordered on the risqué displaying a tantalizing amount of bust and leg for a school trip.

Liz and Gwen only pretended to get along for Peter's sake. Gwen felt the cheerleader was taking advantage of the lanky boy with the unruly mop of brown hair and soulful deep brown eyes. Using him for own her ends mainly to get ahead in computer, science, chemistry and math classes, Peter had already agreed to help Liz with her homework all year long following a date they went on in summer. A date during which Peter bought everything and Liz left early after making a flimsy excuse. By the first week it had became painfully apparent to all, save Peter, that Liz's definition of "help" entailed Peter doing all her home work along with his own.

"Hello Pete." Liz purred.

"Hi Pete," Gwen said casually.

"Hi Liz, Gwen," Peter said, "Great day for a field trip huh ladies?"

"Please," Liz said. "If they weren't forcing us I'd skip the whole thing. I can think of a million places I'd rather be than a stuffy old science lab."

"Really, because I think it is fascinating." Gwen gushed. "Horizon Labs is involved in cutting edge research. Their findings will help change the world. I know it."

"Why am I not surprised." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Bet if it were a fashion show or something equally inane you'd be interested." Gwen said.

Liz wasn't exactly sure what "inane" meant but she knew it is bad. "Says the girl who has never been on a date." She fired back.

"Ladies, Ladies please don't ruin this great day by arguing." Peter said verbally inserting himself between his friends. Liz turned her nose up at Gwen who did likewise. It was a rather uncomfortable wait until the bus arrived five minutes later with Gwen and Liz periodically glaring daggers at each other.

Horizon Labs, two hours later

Outside it was a crisp mid-September day. The wind had picked up since morning carrying a distinct chill an early preview of coming autumnal weather. Inside Peter and Gwen happily followed their assigned tour guide while Liz lingered behind chatting with several of her fellow cheerleaders. She clearly wasn't interested in the tour and was instead killing time until it ended. After a lengthy explained Peter had been admitted to the lab even though his key card was missing thanks to the intervention of Horizon owner Max Modell. A gregarious heavyset man with orange hair and a thick beard.

"Gwen you have to be the only girl I know who likes creepy crawlies." Harry Osborn said shivering at the sight of multiple arachnids scurrying through the large transparent enclosure. His hazel eyes avoided the creatures as if merely viewing them would contaminate his very being. Harry absentmindedly ran a hand through his auburn buzz cut as he slowly backed away.

Harry Osborn was the only child of Norman and Emily Osborn. Harry's father was the founder & CEO of Oscorp Industries. Norman Osborn had instilled in his son a strong work ethic from an early age. If Norman had his way he would have deprived Harry of most luxuries a boy of Harry's social standing would enjoy. Harry was thankful that his mother would have none of that. Harry secretly resented his father's tyrannical treatment while Norman viewed his son as a "good for nothing". Needless to say the two were far from close. Unlike his father Harry's mother Emily spoiled Harry whenever she could. As a result Norman often accused his wife of making their son "soft". Although stern Norman always gave into Emily in the end. She seemed to be the only person he genuinely showed any affection. A fact that bothered Harry who felt left out on the cold.

"Spiders and other arthropods are fascinating creatures. My favorite is the Black Widow. You should give them a chance Harry." Gwen said peering inside the enclosure her nose practically pressed against it.

"Don't female black widows eat their mates?" Harry gulped.

"Sure do," Gwen said not taking her eyes of the spiders.

"Maybe Stacy can chow down on Osborn or Parker once they do the nasty," laughed the obnoxious voice of Flash Thompson. Flash's ever present group of sycophants including, the hulking African American youth Kenny "Kong" McFarlane, mimicked his mirth. Gwen turned around scowling angrily at Flash.

The brown haired green eyed Eugene "Flash" Thompson was the son of Coach Harrison Thompson and his late wife Maria a teacher originally from Mexico. Owing to his excellent genetics along with his ceaseless hours of intense exercise Flash was unusually tall and well-built for his age. His father Harrison was an ex-pro baseball player who had struck out in the big leagues in Texas. Returning to NYC Harrison had descended into a spiral of alcoholism and family abuse following the death of his wife. Harrison had accepted a coaching job at his old high school. Harrison pushed Flash hard to succeed and Flash took it out on those around him, especially Peter Parker and his friends.

"Not funny Flash," Peter said.

"Sorry if I offended Frankenstein, his bride and Igor." Flash laughed. "C'mon guys let's leave the weirdoes to their sick obsessions." Flash laughed.

"Hey, Pete," Teresa said suddenly appearing.

"Tess, what are you doing here?" Peter asked confused.

"You forgot your field trip card. Aunt May sent me to bring it to you." Teresa said. "You're so forgetful Pete. Uncle Ben always says you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on." Everyone including Flash's group laughed at Teresa's comment.

"Be quiet Tess." Peter snapped his face reddening in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me to be quiet!" Teresa said. "I did you a favor coming here and you yell at me. I was forever getting a taxi. I wasted my day off for you. Some big brother you are Pete."

"Tess shut up," Peter said as the laughter increased in volume.

"No you shut up Peter," Teresa said.

"How'd you get inside anyway?" Peter wondered as security was so tight.

"A nice guy with a beard let me in when I explained you are my brother. He told me he ran this place and I told him what a huge fan you are of this place. I think his name is Max?" Teresa said. She pointed at Max who was some distance away. Max waved at her. Peter wanted to die. "I told him about the shrine you made to him in our basement. He thought it was neat."

"It isn't a shrine!" Peter snapped. There was more laughed even Harry snickered a bit. "Harry, Gwen I need to have a word with my sister in private." Peter said to his friends.

Peter was mortified. He grabbed Teresa by her arm. He pulled her off to a secluded spot where they could be alone.

"I can't believe you embarrassed like this in front of my friends and Max Modell." Peter ranted.

"What's the big deal?" Teresa asked.

"The big deal is you're always embarrassing me Tess." Peter said.

"And you're always being a jerk to me. I'm just trying to help." Teresa said.

"I don't need your help." Peter said.

"Fine Pete, take your stupid card! I'm leaving." Teresa said throwing the card at Peter.

Unnoticed by either sibling a red and blue colored spider descended on a thread of silk. It landed on Teresa's left bicep and bit her. She squeaked in pain. Her shudder tossed the spider off her body. The spider then landed on Peter's right hand and again bit down.

"Ouch," Peter said shaking it off. Without thinking he stepped on it killing the strange spider. "Damn thing bit me!"

"It bit me too," Teresa said rubbing her stinging shoulder.

Neither Parker sibling knew it at the time but their lives would never be the same. The spider that had bitten them was no ordinary arachnid. The creature was part of an experiment to create a new species via genetic splicing. An experiment that was assumed by those at Horizon to have failed. Earlier that day a careless worker had neglected to securely latch the door of the spider exhibit. Because of his carelessness, two new superheroes would soon rise - Spider-Man and Arachne.

To Be Continued

 **Question -**

 **Who should I pair Peter with romantically in this story? While I have plans for Teresa in that regard I have no such plans for Peter yet. Should I go with a classic choice like Gwen, Mary Jane, Felicia or should I roll the dice and use somebody like a reformed Liz Allen or Betty Brant from the Daily Bugle instead? Please let me know in your reviews or private messages, thanks.**

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I'm using the versions of Liz Allen and Eugene "Flash" Thompson from the Spider-Man movie Homecoming just to change things up.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I took inspiration for Emily Osborn being alive from the old Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. Don't worry Norman will still become the Green Goblin. I also have plenty of plans for Emily, but that would be telling.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comicsare copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Siblings of the Web – Episode One: Tragic Origins

By

Celgress

 **Horizon Labs Headquarters a day after the events of the previous chapter, early morning**

"Not good enough people!" Dr. Max Modell shouted pounding his beefy fist on the long board room table causing several individuals to involuntarily flinch. Everyone seated at the table, save one balding man in his mid-forties, including Modell were wearing lab coats. Max was lessen than happy with the news that another facility had been attacked by a mysterious winged criminal going by the colorful name Vulture "We can't allow some masked maniac to attack our research facilities with impunity! I want answers people! Who is this 'Vulture' and why is he targeting my company!?" The typically easygoing red haired and bearded, heavyset, middle-aged scientist was livid. His brown eyes burned with anger.

"By all available accounts, he's another self-styled supervillain lunatic sir. Who can say why any madman chooses the targets he does." The youthful Dr. Amadeus Cho said dismissively. His school by good looks and shoulder length black hair and eyes along with his age of only twenty-four at odds with his distinguished achievements in nuclear research.

"I've heard he's become a major player in the criminal underworld sir. Vulture has reportedly made life rather unpleasant recently for the traditional crime families of the city. Whose positions of former dominance have already been steadily eroded by the five-year long crusade of the so called 'Kingpin of Crime'." Dr. Conrad Marcus stated in his distinguished accent. The Nigerian born British educated bespectacled geneticist was the image of refinement in his expensive silk suit.

Mention of Kingpin generated a chorus of dark mummers among the assembled researchers that persisted until Dr. Modell called for order. Having already heard more than enough urban legends about the so called "Kingpin", or "Fat Man", Modell had no intention of entertaining such fantasies any further.

"Does the NYPD have any leads on this Vulture's civilian identity? Assuming, of course, he has one." Dr. Modell asked. "We need to know why this person has a vendetta against Horizon Labs."

"Not that they've made public sir." Dr. Marcus stated. "Hopefully he'll grow weary of targeting Horizon once he sees his efforts have produced no results. That we remain in business."

"Perhaps, however," The only corporate lawyer present at the meeting said leaning forward in his seat slightly. "I think it would be wise if we hire an investigative firm to hunt down leads on this Vulture."

"I tend to agree." Dr. Marcus said.

"I also agree. See it is done." Dr. Modell said getting up from his seat hastily leaving the boardroom. He hated such meetings but they were a necessary evil.

Picking his way through a crowded hallway, Dr. Cho by his side, Max Modell was approached by a portly, lab coat wearing middle aged gentleman with messy brown hair styled in a mushroom cut. Thick glasses adorned the man's pudgy face. Sighing when he saw who it was Max Modell stopped dead in his tracks. Taking a deep breath Max Modell steadied himself against the inevitable avalanche of illogical thinking and pseudoscience that was coming his way.

"What do you want Otto?" Max Modell asked bluntly. "I'm rather busy."

"My department requires further funds if my experiments are to bear fruit the foreseeable future Dr. Modell." Dr. Otto Octavius said adjusting his thick glasses which had an annoying habit of constantly sliding down his somewhat pug nose.

"Otto we've been over this multiple times already." Max Modell said shaking his head almost sadly. "Provide results, I'll okay your funding increase."

"But sir I…" Dr. Octavius began to protest.

"You have my answer Otto." Dr. Modell said walking away from his befuddled colleague. "Produce actual results soon or your various projects, including that supposed revolutionary neural interface you're so fond of, shall go the way of the dodo. Horizon Labs is not a refuge for quackery. Do I make myself clear Otto?"

"Yes," Dr. Octavius said simply his eyes downcast.

"Good, we understand each other. Otto, remember I need results from you soon." Max Modell said walking away Dr. Cho by his side. What neither noticed was the withering stare Dr. Octavius shot once their backs were turned.

 **Abandoned Factory in the Bronx later that day, afternoon**

"You failed." Norman Osborn hissed as he pointed his right index accusingly at his outlandishly dressed companion. The business man was livid. His face contorted by barely restrained rage. "I wanted the Horizon Labs specimens brought to me not destroyed by clumsy oafs."

"Accidents happen, besides those arrogant researchers at Horizon Labs must pay for their crimes." Vulture said unlatching his mask to reveal a brown haired middle aged man with a prominent beak like nose and piercing gray eyes.

"I'm certainly no fan of those at Horizon Labs, or their role in bankrupting your company. However, I don't care about your petty quest for personal vengeance Adrian. What I do care about are my research aims. Obtaining the governmental super soldier contract over Tony Stark is my most pressing current goal. I need an edge I can use. Even if the rumor is they were failures. I had thought that those genetically modified spiders would provide my company with such an edge. Assuming my own researchers could successfully reverse engineer them in time. That is until you accidentally destroyed the last few before they could be moved to public facility." Norman Osborn snapped. "I didn't gift you my prototype small arms so you could settle personal grudges Adrian. I took a great risk if you had been captured and the technology traced back to Oscorp, I'd have lost everything."

"You gave me what I needed to serve as your hired muscle Norman, nothing more nothing less." Adrian Toomes shot back. "You used me so your own hands would remain clean."

"Perhaps I should replace you than as one would any blunted tool." Norman Osborn suggested. "You're far to reckless Adrian. I swear it will be your undoing some day."

"Sure, turn me in if you wish Norman." Adrian sneered. "But before you do, remember we both know enough about each other to make certain any betrayal ends in mutually assured destruction. Plus what would your dear wife and so say if they learned the truth about you Norman? I bet they'd be upset. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go, duty calls. Running your secret criminal operations is a full time job. Good thing one of us doesn't mind getting down and dirty, huh Norman?" Adrian said clicking his helmet back into place. He then whizzed out of the dusty factory leaving an irate Norman Osborn behind.

"Next time I won't pick an uncontrollable psychopath with a dress up fetish as my chief criminal agent." Norman Osborn grumbled.

 **New York a week later, afternoon**

Peter was walking home from school. He'd missed the bus because he'd been chatting with one of his teachers about an upcoming city wide junior science fare sponsored by Stark Industries. The teacher offered Peter a drive home, but he declined explaining he lived in the opposite direction of the teacher's own dwelling. It was another unusually cold, blustery day dark threatening clouds hung overhead Peter soon regretted declining the free car ride. Placing his hands inside his pockets and zipping up his brown leather bomber jacket he didn't notice the fast approaching blue transport truck that sped towards the otherwise deserted intersection. By the time Peter heard the behemoth it seemed it was already too late. The instant before Peter would have been street pizza however something extraordinary occurred. Peter felt an intense buzzing in his head and he instinctively leaped out of the way landing atop a nearby dilapidated brownstone. The transport kept going the driver not giving Peter's safety a second thought.

Wait a minute, how was he still alive Peter suddenly thought? By all rights he should have died. Looking at the street roughly two hundred feet away and eight stories down Peter knew it was impossible anyone, little own a less than athletically gifted nerd such as himself, could jump such a long distance yet he had. What was going on? More importantly how was he getting down? Having no other ideas Peter peered up and down the street to make sure the coast was clear before jumping. Unbelievably he landed on the sidewalk unharmed, no broken bones or shooting pain. Curiously Peter tried it again and met once more with success. Jumping back and forth Peter stumbled once or twice and noticed his grip on the rooftop was usually strong. He could hold on tightly by barely touching it with either hands or feet. Peter wondered just how good his new super grip was. Facing away from the street he experimentally scurried up and down the outer wall of the building on all fours with no problem by simply pressing his palms against the rough surface. Peter spent the next hour testing his two new abilities before he started walking home again and another speeding automobile, this time a red compact car, nearly blindsided him.

Once more the strange buzzing in Peter's brain saved his life telling him to stay on the sidewalk rather than enter another intersection of doom. Peter quickly realized he must now possess a type of danger sense. In fact he had discovered not one, not two but three super powers, what a day. Glancing at his smart phone's clock Peter saw how late it was getting. He ran the remaining four blocks home in record time. While Peter's speed wasn't supersonic by any stretch he was certainly moving a lot faster than he had before.

When Peter got home Uncle Ben and Aunt May admonished him for being so late. Teresa was at friend's house for a sleepover. His sister still hadn't forgive Peter about this key card incident. Uncle Ben and Aunt May demanded to know why he hadn't called after bugging them all summer for the smart phone he now had in his coat pocket. Peter confessed calling home had slipped his mind. They gave Peter a short lecture on responsibility, one of his Uncle Ben's favorite topics. In truth Peter knew their concerns were well grounded if not for the sudden appearance of his mysterious powers he could have been killed. In fact he should have been killed he internally amended.

Peter omitted from his explanation of tardiness both his encounter with the two reckless drivers and his new found abilities. While Peter implicitly trusted Uncle Ben & Aunt May with his life he was unsure if telling them about his newly acquired powers would cause problems for them as a family. What if he were a mutant? Not that Peter had anything against mutants. Peter admired many of them in fact. Sadly Peter was acutely aware how most people viewed mutants and other meta-humans. Peter absently wondered if being meta-humans or mutants was why the Fantastic Four hid away in their own private building? Peter loved his family, friends and his life in Queens. Peter wondered what if Uncle Ben & Aunt May were forced to send him away for his own safety and their piece of mind? What if he ended up a social outcast like those poor kids at the Xavier Institute upstate? He'd never see his sister Teresa or his friends Harry, Gwen or Liz again. No Peter couldn't risk that at least not until he had some indication how Uncle Ben & Aunt May would react. Peter decided he'd kept his mouth shut for the time being. Peter felt he had no choice.

Peter couldn't have known it at the time but he'd made a terrible mistake. Perhaps things would have been different, better in fact if only Peter had trusted the couple who had raised him as their own son instead of keeping his secret from them. Many later problems could have perhaps been avoided if Peter hadn't chosen to remain alone with his secret but he was frightened. One of life's harsh lessons would all too soon impress upon young Peter Parker the error of his ways.

 **Midtown Junior High School the next day, noon**

"Dare Devil is such a hunk." Lana Baumgartner said scrolling through the latest pictures of the hero published by Bugle Media on her smart phone.

"I bet he has psychological problems though." Miles Morales said drinking a soda across from Teresa.

"He sure fills out his costume nicely." Lana said all but visibly drooling. "He is a mega hottie."

Seated across from Lana was Riri Williams who rolled her eyes unable to ignore Lana's suggestive conversation and enjoy her burger with fries any longer "His muscles probably aren't real." Riri said.

"If they aren't real what are they made of smarty pants?" Lana challenged.

"I don't know, maybe foam rubber or silicon built into his uniform." Riri guessed.

"How much do you suppose superheroes get paid?" Ganke Lee wondred aloud.

"What an odd question Ganke," Teresa managed to say when she wasn't tossing food down her gullet. She was oddly ravenous today.

"I'm curious that's all." Ganke said. "Can't a guy wonder about these things, the bigger picture?"

"Sure, I guess." Teresa said shrugging.

"I don't think they get paid anything." Miles said.

"How than do they afford all their high tech gear though: grappling hooks, uniforms, masks, weapons it all cost serious coin." Ganke said.

"I have no idea," Miles said.

"Maybe they are filthy rich already like your Harry Osborn's family and can afford to waste their money on being masked nut jobs." Riri offered.

"Why the sudden interest in superheroes Ganke thinking of joining up?" Teresa teased once she'd finished her hefty plate.

"No, I'm merely curious." Ganke said.

"How could you eat that many burgers Tess? Was that your third or fourth?" Lana asked in shock.

"Sixth, but who's counting," Teresa said then burped loudly. "Excuse me," Teresa said blushing when people started laughing.

"Gross," Lana said cringing.

"I need dessert. Anyone else want any?" Teresa said not noticing how the others were looking at her.

"No thanks," Miles said.

"I'm fine, thanks," Riri said.

"Same here," Ganke said patting his amble belly said.

"Gross just gross," Lana said still disgusted by Teresa's lack of manners.

Teresa reached the dessert line in no time. Waiting patiently for access to the apple pie and chocolate pudding that comprised today's choices Teresa abruptly felt an intense buzzing in her head followed by a brief flash of the freezer exploding. Without another thought Teresa fell to the ground pulling the students in front and behind her down also.

"Hey what's the big…." The male student in front of her said. He never finished his sentence.

The industrial freezer exploded showering the cafeteria with shards of glasses and pieces of metal. Students screamed in panic stampeding out of the room. Teresa didn't notice at the time but here friends just barely managed to scramble to safety.

 **Basement of Park Residence, early evening**

"You two have fun and don't. We'll be back in before ten." Aunt May called down.

"We'll be good Aunt May, Uncle Ben have fun." Peter said.

"What's going on Pete?" Teresa asked her brother bouncing downstairs a few moments later. She was unsure why exactly he had insisted they meet up down here. Maybe he had another of his crazy inventions to show her she thought with a shudder. She still had nightmares about his automatic egg dispenser.

"Remember the incident at lunch you told me about?"

"How could I forget." Teresa said. "I was really lucky. If not for that flash whatever it was I could be in the hospital or worse."

I think you know what's going on Tess, watch this." Peter said.

Peter jumped up attaching himself to the low ceiling with his apparently bare, unaided hands. He then scurried around on all fours in a somewhat creepy fashion. The sight was surreal.

"Cool trick Pete, although a tad disturbing," Teresa said playing dumb. "How'd you do it? Are you using invisible wires or something?"

"Nope," Peter said shaking his upside down head. Nothing of the sort Tess."

"You've got to be, c'mon Pete where are the devices you are using? Where have you hidden them?" Teresa inquired making a show of inspecting her brother's immediate surroundings closely.

Peter shook his upside down head again. "Trust me Tess it's no illusion."

"Then how," Teresa said still playing dumb although a sinking feeling had formed in her stomach. If both she and Peter possessed similar powers there was only one possible explanation – the incident at Horizon Labs.

"I don't exactly know." Peter admitted. "But I have a hunch."

"Which would be?" Teresa said.

"The spider bites we suffered last week must have given us super powers." Peter declared matter-of-factly.

"You're serious aren't you?" Teresa said Peter bobbed his head.

"I discovered I can jump great distances and stick to surfaces when I was nearly blindsided by a couple of vehicles" Peter said. "I escaped them by leaping onto nearby roofs after I received a warning tingle in my head. Sound familiar Tess?."

"Wait you jumped onto roofs. Wow that's got to be what fifteen, twenty feet right? Were these low rise or high rise?" Teresa asked suppressing a gasp of surprise.

"Low rises," Peter said.

"We were exposed to the same weird looking spider Teresa. Like I said earlier, I figure if I was altered so might you be." Peter answered. "Please give it a try, you'll never know unless you do. See if you can hop up here."

"This is absurd Pete." Teresa scoffed.

"Humor me, give it a try Tess." Peter pleaded.

"Alright," Teresa relented. "But if I fall flat on my face you owe me ice cream for a month Pete.."

Tentatively Teresa bent he knees several times and leaped towards the ceiling. A moment later she was shocked to actually find herself crouching beside Peter. Her world had been turned upside down in more ways than one.

"Isn't this cool Tess?" Peter chatted happily. "Think of what we can do with our abilities. I wonder how deep the changes to our biology run? Maybe we have other powers we aren't aware of or have yet to develop. What an amazing adventure awaits, huh Tess?"

"Yeah amazing," Teresa said regaining her composure. "We should tell Uncle Ben and Aunt May."

"No," Peter blurted out.

"Why not Pete?" Teresa asked.

"Because if you do the government will get involved. There is a Mutant Control Act, remember?" Peter said.

"But we aren't mutants." Teresa reasoned.

"What if the government does not believe us. We're under age. They might take us away. We can't take that chance." Peter said.

"I don't like lying to Aunt May and Uncle Ben." Teresa said.

"I don't either Tess but this is best for everyone." Peter said. "We have to keep our new powers secret. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Alright," Teresa said with a sigh. Peter was right they could be in a lot of trouble of the authorities found out. "I won't tell anyone, for now at least."

"Thank you Tess." Peter said breathing a sigh of relief.

 **Park Residence three days later, afternoon**

The next three days went by quickly. Each evening after school Teresa and Peter met in the basement where they experimented using their powers. They quickly discovered Peter was stronger than Teresa awhile Teresa was somewhat faster than Peter. Teresa's warning seemed to be more a type of precognition that extended two to three seconds ahead in time whereas Peter's was a much simpler vague danger sense. Both could leap equal distances, stick to most any surface, generate organic webbing in abundance from specialized glands located at their wrist simply by pressing down on their palm with their two middle fingers. Any discharged stream of webbing could be ended in a similar fashion. If they used too much webbing, however, they became hungry and then weak. The pair also seemed able to sense when each other was near. Peter also discovered he no longer required eye glasses, both their vision now beyond twenty-twenty sharpness.

Using her tablet while hanging upside down from the ceiling Teresa at first barely noticed Peter entered. He had brought down two cardboard boxes from his second floor bedroom. Glancing up at his sister Peter grinned broadly.

"What," Teresa asked.

"Come down I'll show you." Peter said.

Sticking her tablet on the ceiling Teresa jumped down. "This had better be good Pete. I was enjoying myself. This is the only place I can hang out on the ceiling in safety."

"This," Peter said excitedly handing Teresa a flyer that proclaimed in bold red letters – "MMA challenge last one standard round of three minutes in the ring with our competitors earn ten thousand dollars each, and a possible UFC contract." – "And these, I made them myself." Peter opened one of the two cardboard boxes revealing a red & blue costume with a black web pattern running through the red sections. It also had white crescent eyes were accented in black and there was a black spider symbol on front and a red one on back. Then opening the second box Peter revealed a dull gold costume of identical design save the eyes and webbing were chocolate brown: Teresa's favorite colors.

"I see why you wanted my measurements now." Teresa said smiled picking up the gold and brown suit.

"Hey how'd you know the gold & brown one is yours?" Peter asked.

"Duh those are my favorite colors. Plus its too small for you." Teresa offered. "What's the occasion Pete?"

"We're taking part in the MMA event tomorrow night." Peter declared proudly.

"But we don't know how to fight and we're kids." Teresa pointed out.

"No problem," Peter said grinning. "We don't have to fight. We only need to last three minutes. W And we'll lie about our ages if they ask. With our warning sense it should be a cakewalk. There is nothing to worry about Tess."

"Yeah, a cakewalk," Teresa said to herself.

 **Madison Square Garden, Friday Night**

"You kids have fun." Uncle Ben said.

"Sure you won't join us Uncle Ben?" Teresa asked for the umpteenth time.

"Nah, I'll be back to pick you up when the event is over. This stuff isn't my cup of tea. Bye kids, remember be careful." Uncle Ben said pulling away in his car.

Inside the arena a short time later Peter and Teresa changed out of their street clothes and stashed them in their backpacks. In their new costumes they impatiently waited backstage, where they drew many strange glances, for their numbers to be called. Peter found he couldn't stop pacing in spite of Teresa's best efforts to calm him down. When the numbers for their mixed gender match was called they made their way through the curtain. Entering the octagon they were briefly stopped by the ring announcer.

"Nice getups kids." He said covering his microphone. "What are your ring names?"

"Uh," Peter said at first drawing a blank.

"What should I call you two?" The Ring Announcer said growing annoyed.

"Ah right,,,, er um, how about,,, Spider-Man for me?" Peter said after a further moment of hesitation.

"Alright Spider-Man it is, and you are miss?" The Ring Announcer said turning his attention to Teresa. "Spider-Woman or Spider-Girl perhaps," He suggested helpfully.

"Um er there is already a Spiderwoman. I don't want to be Spider-Girl's its too girly. How about Arachne, like the character from Greek mythology, yeah that sounds good." Teresa said after a couple seconds of consideration.

"Fine by me," The Ring Announcer said then took his hand off the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen introducing the challengers: the Amazing Spider-Man and his partner the spectacular Arachne!" Covering the mic he then added. "Remember if these monikers take off you two owe me a cut."

From a strictly purist standpoint the ensuing MMA match was a fiasco. Neither established male or female MMA talent could lay a finger on Spider-Man or Arachne. The young masked competitors skillfully danced around the octagon. With less than thirty seconds left both established fighters ganged up on Arachne who dodged them bonking their heads together. The impact knocked her adversaries silly allowing Spider-Man to web them to the floor. The crowd, which had previously sat on their hands, went wild. Arachne & Spider-Man celebrated in the ring.

Backstage after the event ended Spider-Man & Arachne sought out the promoter, a heavyset middle aged man with greasy grey hair. They were eager to collect their rightful prize money. Spider-Man had already decided how he'd spend much of his winnings a state of the art computer and a new car for Uncle Ben & Aunt May.

"It was a pleasure doing business." Spider-Man said.

"We're here to pick up our money." Arachne said bubbly.

"Yeah 'bout that," The Promoter said. "Cheaters don't get rewarded in this promotion baby cakes."

"We didn't cheat!" Spider-Man said hotly. "We won fair and square!"

"Yeah, give us our money!" Arachne said.

The Promoter shook his head. "No way, you two freaks violated the rules, in fact more than once."

"How exactly," Spider-Man said grabbing the fat man by his dirty shirt collar.

"No foreign objects or super powers allowed. I don't know what the shit you covered my fighters with is, but it ain't legal. Meta-humans and mutants are barred from competing in the UFC." The Promoter said with a knowing expression. "Get your paws off me or I'll have you things arrested."

"Why I should," Spider-man said balling his free hand into a fist.

"P,,Spider-Man don't, he isn't worth it." Arachne said tugging on Spider-Man's raised arm. "Let's get out of here." Spider-Man released the Promoter and walked away.

"You'd better run." The Promoter yelled. "We don't want your kind here in the UFC!"

Arachne and Spider-Man rounded the corner leaving the rude Promoter behind. Both were extremely disappointed by the unfortunate turn of events. They didn't get far when they heard a male voice shout. "Stop thief, he has tonight's take." Turning around they saw a security guard running after the a young blonde man in a gray hoddie. The security guard soon caught up to and was knocked over by the criminal.

"Don't, let the staff handle it, we could get hurt." Spider-Man said putting his hand on Arachne's shoulder. "This isn't our fight."

"You're right," Arachne said her body losing tension.

"Thanks, I owe ya two one." The robber said as he sped by Spider-Man and Arachne.

"Why didn't you stop him?" The Security Guard who had by now recovered asked.

"He wasn't our problem. He was yours." Spider-Man said dismissively.

"We got cheated out of our winnings by the promoter. Why should we help people by putting ourselves in danger who hate and mistreat us?" Arachne said. "We can't help what we are."

The Security Guard shook his head. "If you're not part of the solution, then you're part of the problem. Remember that kids."

"Whatever," Spider-Man said. "Let's get out of here sis."

"Suits me just fine." Arachne said.

Outside

Sometime later when Peter & Teresa had exited, after changing back into their street clothes they searched for Uncle Ben's old tan ford but did not spot it. Peter called Uncle Ben's number on his smartphone without luck. They wondered around for fifteen minutes until they happened upon a crime scene a couple blocks away.

"You two should hightail it out of here." A female police officer advised as the pair approached the police tape.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"There was a fatal carjacking. Seems that after robbing the UFC show some creep had more fun." The female officer said shaking her head.

"Lieutenant we a beat on the car. It is registered to a Benjamin Parker of Queens." A young male officer said running up to the female officer.

"Uncle Ben," Peter said.

"No," Teresa said.

 **Parker Residence, that evening**

"Where are you going?" Teresa asked when she checked on Peter after finally calming down Aunt May. She feared she already knew the answer when she caught him in his Spider-Man outfit about to jump out his bedroom window.

"After that maniac, make him pay." Peter said his words full of venom.

"We don't even know where to find him." Teresa said.

"Stay here if you want but I'm going after him." Peter said.

"Not alone you aren't. We're a family and family sticks together through thick and thin." Teresa said reciting Uncle Ben's words.

 **The Streets of New York City**

A few minutes later Spider-Man & Arachne once more set off. It took hours of swinging around the city but finally they spotted Uncle Ben's old tan Ford. It was parked outside an abandoned building which was surrounded by police patrol cars. A standoff was clearly underway. Sneaking their way inside through a skylight Spider-Man & Arachne soon located the young man they had encountered eariler. He was on a walkway above the floor of what had clearly been a factory at one time.

"You'll never take me alive." The young man shouted exchanging gun fire with the police through a broken window.

"Who said anything about alive?" Spider-Man said. When the young man turned around in surprise Spider-Man decked him across the front of his face. Arachne held back letting Spider-Man handle things, for now.

"Another masked do-gooder, just what this place didn't need." The young man said stumbling back a few steps.

"Shut up," Spider-Man said punching the young man in his gut.

"Whoa you pack quite the wallop, red & blue guy." The young man wheezed between coughs doubling over.

"You killed an innocent man tonight. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Spider-Man questioned his eyes searching the young man's face for any sign of sympathy or remorse.

"I've kill lots of innocent people comes with the job." The young man said impassively.

"Why," Spider-Man demanded.

"Why not," The young man said standing up straight.

"Watch out," Arachne she used a web line attached to Spider-Man's left shoulder to pull him back several feet out of the path of the young man's crackling, compact stun gun. The young man stumbled and would have fallen to his death if Spider-Man had not snagged him with webline of his own.

Spider-Man pulled the young man up then knocked him out with a punch.

"Why did you save him?" Arachne asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do. What Uncle Ben would have done." Spider-Man said. Arachne nodded.

"I want to go home." Arachne said wearily.

"So do I." Spider-Man said. He felt all the rage drain from his body. They dropped off the incapacitated robber and did just that.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comic share copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Siblings of the Web – Episode Two: Secret Lives Part I

By

Celgress

 **Parker Residence in Queens, evening**

Four terrible months went by for the Parkers. Things were very rough for the family after Uncle Ben's tragic death. Although Aunt May did her best to put on a brave face for the children (who enjoyed a happy holiday season to outward observers), however, Peter and Teresa both know things were not going well. One cold fall day while Aunt May was out grocery shopping Teresa accidentally located a foreclosure notice while emptying a wastepaper basket. Frantic she showed the letter to her brother Peter. In desperate need of cash and with no other viable options Peter decided their best course of action was to sell photos of Spider-Man and Arachne. J. Jonah Jameson, the bombastic owner/operator of the well-known news site Bugle Media, was offering a ten thousand dollar reward to anyone who could capture genuine high-quality pictures or better yet video clips of the superhero duo in action.

"But Jameson doesn't like us. He says we are 'masked vigilante menaces' who should be 'arrested and studied'." Teresa said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Its either deal with Jameson or lose our home," Peter pointed out.

"What do we have to do?" Teresa asked.

"Simple, I set my digital camera (a posthumous Christmas gift from Uncle Ben) on a timer so it'll capture a video of us taking down muggers or something. We then submit our, hopefully, action-packed clip and get the money." Peter answered. "Trust me, it'll work. Jameson will be putty in our hands when he sees what we can offer him."

"I'm in," Teresa said eagerly. "Anything so we can help Aunt May save the house." Teresa knew she and Peter were essentially responsible for their uncle's untimely death at the hands of the burglar, a fact she had a hard time dealing with. Teresa started to tear up in spite of her best efforts. While Teresa had put on a brave face in recent months at eleven years of age she was, in truth, not yet far removed from being a child.

"There, there, sis everything will be alright," Peter said embracing Teresa and gently patting her back.

"Promise," Teresa looking up at her brother with tear soaked eyes.

"I promise," Peter said.

 **Headquarters of Bugle Media in Downtown Manhattan three days later, afternoon**

"While these look nice, how do I know they are the genuine article kids?" J. Jonah Jameson asked Peter and Teresa. His trademarked unlit cigar (even the great J. Jonah Jameson must observe the strict anti-smoking laws of NYC) was stuck firmly in the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"They're real Mr. Jameson, I swear they are," Peter said while Jameson carefully examined the video clip of Arachne and Spider-Man webbing up three gang members in Central Park via the screen of Peter's camera. Next, to Peter his sister Teresa stood watching and hoping Jameson would purchase their material.

"My best reporters can't get a beat on these two slippery miscreants yet you kids somehow can," Jameson said skeptically. "It doesn't make sense. I think these are fakes."

"We, we know them personally, Spider-Man and Arachne." Teresa blurted out. She could not let the money slip away they need to catch up on Aunt May's delinquent mortgage payments.

"And how exactly do you and your brother personally know these masked menaces, young lady?" Jameson asked.

"They go to my school," Peter said out of desperation.

"What are their names?" Jameson said.

"We can't tell you," Peter said.

"They swore us to secrecy," Teresa said. "So do we have a deal or not, Mr. Jameson?"

"I'll give you $5,000 upfront and if you get my an interview with Spider-Man & Arachne I'll give you the other $5,000 once they sit down for the actual questions," Jameson said.

"But that isn't fair." Teresa protested.

"Or I give you two nothing and sent you on your merry way. The material is probably fake anyway." Jameson said while chopping on his cigar.

"We accept your offer, Mr. Jameson," Peter said. He stood up and proceeded to shake hands with Jameson much to Teresa's chagrin. "Can we have our down payment now?"

"I'll pay you once my people receive confirmation from your masked friends they've agreed to an interview," Jameson said.

"But,-" Peter began only to be cut off by Jameson.

"No buts Parker. And if you kids are conning me I'll see you are both put in reform school for fraud." Jameson said. "Oh, and I'm keeping your camera as insurance."

"But,-" Peter tried again.

"You know the way out, so scram. I'm a busy man." Jameson said shooing the pair of young people away.

"Smart move there Pete. Jameson was putty in your hands." Teresa grumbled and rolled her eyes a few minutes later in the elevation while Peter groaned and facepalmed.

 **Allen Residence on** **Long Island** **, evening**

"Boy Liz your family has one sweet house," Peter said whistling as Liz gave him a short tour of her lavish home; a spacious Dutch colonial with a large backyard complete with swimming pool and two car garage.

"Daddy is an accountant with Oscorp. He does very well for himself and me and my brother." Liz said. It was a Saturday and the usually glamorous teen was clad in a pair of grey sweatpants and a simple white tee shirt. Peter for his part wore cargo pants and a plaid shirt.

"So I suppose we should get started," Peter said. He and Liz sat down at a desk in the small library of the house. Each spread out their math books on the table.

"When did you stop wearing glasses?" Liz asked taking a seat across from Peter.

"A while ago," Peter said with a shrug.

"Well, you were kind of cute before with them now you look rather handsome," Liz said flashing her million dollar smile at Peter.

"Liz I know you're only flirting with me so you won't have to work on math problems," Peter said. "Your father is paying me to tutor you I'm not here to play around." Peter added silently 'Much as I would like to.'

"You're no fun." Liz pouted.

"Sorry, but I always do the best job possible. Uncle Ben says any job worth doing is worth doing well." Peter said before he caught himself.

"You miss him huh?" Liz said her expression sympathetic.

"Yeah, I sure do," Peter said quickly changing the subject he added. "Let's start with problem nine on page twenty-seven."

An hour later Peter decided he had enough. "Liz you're rattling off answers almost as fast as I ask the questions. If you are so good at math why the heck are you getting Fs?"

Liz sighed deeply. "Looks like I messed up," Liz said. "I'm comfortable with you. I let my guard down. Truth is I don't need any help with math. I actually find math pretty easy. Peter, being part of the in-crowd it's tough. I'm a cheerleader people expect me to project a certain image."

"You mean being a mean girl?" Peter asked.

"Or a mindless bimbo," Liz said venomously. "If people find out who I really am, I'll be finished."

"Who are you really, Liz?" Peter said.

"Come with me. I'll show you," Liz said. Liz took a nervous Peter upstairs to her room where she showed him a closet stuffed full of sci-fiction related material and comic books. Peter could not help but notice Liz was a big fan of Ahsoka Tano and Rey from Star Wars along with the real-life Captain Marvel of Avengers fame.

"Wow, you have quite the collection here, Liz. Way better than my own." Peter said in awe.

"You can't breathe a word of this to anyone like ever, okay?" Liz said.

"Okay," Peter said. He noticed Liz's laptop sat open on her bed on the screen a video of Screwball was paused.

"Liz, you like Screwball?" Peter asked. Screwball was something of an internet sensation. A costumed prankster girl dressed in a white outfit and helmet with purple accents she whizzed around the city on a hoverboard wreaking havoc in the name of "the thrill".

"Like her I love her, Pete," Liz exclaimed. "Her antics are great!"

"I'd say juvenile but hey if you like her she can't be all bad," Peter said.

"What's wrong with how Screwball acts?" Liz said. She was clearly unhappy with Peter's comment.

"She puts people in danger with her stupid stunts, unlike Spider-Man and his partner Arachne. Spider-Man is always sure people stay safe same goes for Arachne. She looks out for people. Screwball only cares about video views and website hits." Peter said.

"Wait, I thought Arachne was a boy?" Liz said.

"A boy, no, she's a girl," Peter said.

"Either way, Screwball is not the menace you think she is," Liz said. "She is living life her way to its fullest. And she doesn't hurt anyone, not really.

"Screwball buzzed a passenger jet coming in for a landing at JFK last week. She is reckless." Peter said.

"OMG Pete you sound like J. Jonah Jameson," Liz said. "Screwball is only having fun. Stop being so uptight."

"You think I sound like J. Jonah Jameson?" Peter said. Liz nodded her head. 'The girl of my dreams is not only a closet genius/geek she also thinks I sound like Jameson, what a day.' Peter thought thoroughly confused by the situation.

"Ahem," A masculine voice said from the doorway of Liz's room. Liz and Peter turned around in unison to see Liz's father Adrian Allen standing there observing them a frown on his face.

"Ah ha ha, Mr. Allen we didn't see you there," Peter said nervously.

"Obviously not," Adrian said. "Peter when I hired you to tutor my daughter my understanding was you would be instructing her in math and physics not, human biology."

"Ah, very funny sir," Peter said. He stopped laughing when he notice Adrian's frown had not gone away if anything the frown deepened.

"Why are in my daughter's room, Peter?" Adrian asked.

"I was just showing him my collection of fandom stuff, daddy," Liz said.

"It was my understanding you wanted to keep your hobby secret from your classmates, Elizabeth?" Adrian inquired of his daughter. Adrian never called his daughter by the shortened version of her name.

"I can trust Pete, daddy. He won't tell anybody. He's a good guy. Isn't that right Pete?" Liz said nudging Peter in his ribs when he failed to immediately reply.

"Sure, you can count on me," Peter said at last. "My lips are sealed."

Adrian glanced at his daughter then at Pete finally he glanced at the open laptop. "Peter please wait for Elizabeth downstairs in the library. She'll join you shortly. I need a moment alone with my daughter."

"I hope I didn't get Liz in any trouble, sir?" Peter said hesitantly.

"Nothing of the sort. Now run along." Adrian said cheerfully the frown finally gone. Peter departed leaving parent and child alone. Adrian closed the bedroom door before he again spoke. "I trust our secrets remains intact?"

"I didn't tell him about your exojets or that you are the Vulture or that I'm Screwball," Liz said. "I wouldn't betray you. I love you, daddy." Before he became the Vulture Adrian Allen was known as "Toomes" (cold like the grave) in the East Coast criminal underworld (he still used the name in certain circles to this day).

"I should hope not," Adrian said. "And I love you too Elizabeth. But never disappoint me as your mother did, or you know what will happen."

"I'm not like momma, daddy. She was no good. I'm a good girl." Liz said.

"I know you are Elizabeth. Run along now and study. Remember you need to bring up your grades or you're off the cheerleading squad." Adrian said opening the door.

"Yes, daddy," Liz said.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note – Sorry about the short length of this chapter but I thought it was important to update the story before the year ends.**


End file.
